wrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Finger
Three Finger 'is the main antagonist of the horror , Wrong Turn film series . He was considered as the deformed mutant cannibal due to the toxic chemical that caused his birth defect. He made his first appearance in the first movie , Wrong Turn and served as the primary antagonist , then the secondary antagonist in Wrong Turn 2 : Dead End before serving as the primary antagonist again in the third film , Wrong Turn 3 : Left For Dead. He is also the primary antagonist in the Prequel Films along with his Two original brothers, Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings and Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines. Personality Three Finger grew up in the back woods of West Virginia, in Greenbrier Back Country. An isolated, Appalachian wooded area in the deep back hills. There, along with his family, murdered and devoured any passengers who entered their territory, he was very cold-blooded and insane. Because of his demented and crazed nature, he kills his victims by using his brutal skills and then devours them. He is very sadistic and ruthless, that he has no qualms of killing his victims and doesn't seem to show any kinds of remorse for his brutal actions. However, he loves his clan, especially his brothers and his son. But when he sensed that they were killed, he would easily turn cold and ruthless in a brutal way and he could get very enraged. He is also very skillful of creating traps that will instantly kill the victims before he finished his cruel job on them. In addition, he also has the unnatural ability of regenerating, Information 'Wrong Turn He made his first appearance alongside his two deformed brothers , Saw-Tooth and One-Eye as they attack both the medical student, Chris Flynn , and the group of friends including Jessie Burlingame , Carly , Scott , Evan , and Francine. When the others went to get help, he murders both Evan and Francine before bringing their bodies back to the isolated cabin with One-Eye and Saw-Tooth. Later, Three Finger and his brothers tracked down the remaining members of the group as they investigate their cabin and manage to kill Scott with arrows. However, Chris, Jessie, and Carly manage to escape shortly after. That night, when Chris, Jessie, and Carly went to the old watchtower in order to call for help, Three Finger, Saw-Tooth, and One-Eye manage to locate them and set the watchtower on fire. However, the group of survivors manage to escape and are forced to run across the trees. When this happens, he manages to decapitate Carly in her jaw with an axe. However, Chris manages to hit him with a branch when he was about to attack Jessie, and he falls down from one of the trees. The next day, Three Finger and his brothers manage to locate Chris and Jessie and they push Chris down the hill before they capture Jessie. Later, Chris manages to survive his fall and he encounters the sheriff he called for at the tower. The cop is killed and he rides under the car to the mutant cannibals' cabin and attacks the cannibals. Together, Chris and Jessie fight the mutants and eventually kill Three Finger, Saw-Tooth, and One-Eye after blowing up their cabin. However in the end of the film, Three Finger manages to survive as he was last seen killing a deputy sheriff as he investigates the destroyed cabin. However, both of his brothers were killed. 'Wrong Turn 2 : Dead End ' Two Years after the events in the first Wrong Turn film, Three Finger returns in the second film, Wrong Turn 2 : Dead End and serves as the secondary antagonist since the primary antagonist was Pa, a father of the mutant family. Three Finger was first seen killing Kimberly by cutting her into half with the help of Brother, a member of the cannibal family. Then, he and the mutant family begin their brutal assault on the rest of the contestants as he successfully killed Neil , a television crew member and captured Colonel Dale Murphy with the help of Pa. Later, he was seen torturing Dale in his cabin but Dale somehow manages to escape before engaging Three Finger in the knife fight. During the fight, Dale manages to shoot Three Finger in the chest with a shotgun and as a result, Three Finger falls into the lake and was presumed dead. However, he survived thanks to his regenerative recovery. As the film ends, he was last seen feeding the newborn mutant baby with a human finger and a milk bottle filled with chemical waste, before his laughter can be heard. 'Wrong Turn 3 : Left For Dead' Three Finger once again returns in the third film, Wrong Turn 3 : Left For Dead, which is set nearly a Decade after the Second Installment. He once again serves as the primary antagonist and his mutant boy son, Three-Toe, served as the secondary antagonist. In the beginning of the third film, Three Finger attacks the college students Alex , Trey , Sophie , and Brent and succesfully murdered three of them. However, Alex somehow manages to escape into the woods. Later during the rest of the story in the film, Three Finger assaulted the escorting bus driven by the prison guards; Nate and Walter as well as loaded with the prisoners ; Willy , Crawford , Floyd , Bradon , and Chavez. Then, he and Three-Toe began to set the traps. However, led by Alex and Nate, the group managed to avoid the traps and they kill Three-Toes by capturing him and beheading him, using his head as the trophy on a booby trap. However, they soon learned that their actions would only make Three Finger enraged. Soon, Three Finger begins his murderous assault on the group, killing Willy and Crawford in the process. Later, he captures Alex when Chavez used her as the bait and secured her in his cabin before hunting down the rest of the survivors. Later, he once again encountered Chavez and engage him in a battle. However, Three Finger manages to overpower him and kills him. Sometime later, he returned to his cabin when he saw Nate setting Alex free, and attacked him. Immediately, Alex saves Nate by stabbing Three Finger with a large stake before making their escape. However, Three Finger manages to survive and followed them as he leaps on top of there escape truck, causing them to crash into a tree. When Brandon was helping both Nate and Alex, Three Finger attacked them once more. During the final battle, Nate manages to stab Three Finger in his head with the meathook. Three Finger gave Nate a sickly smile for the last time before he died, he then throws him on top of the burning truck and soon after it explodes, destroying his body, Thus ending his murderous reign once and for all, however it is revelead that Three-Finger is still alive when a cannibal whacks Brandon in the head. 'Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings' Three-Finger once again returns in the fourth film, as the Installment serves as a Prequel to the other three. Three Finger is seen both in his youth, at age 8, and adult, 37. The Beginning starts back in 1974 at the Glensville Santatorium, in which Three Finger (8 yrs. old) along with his Two Original Brothers, Saw Tooth and One Eye have been captured by the Doctors and forced into the Santatorium in attempt to rehabilitate them. It is revieled that they all have the ability to inflict pain and not feel it, due to a rare disease and possibly the Chemical Spill. Soon after the Three brothers escape and they set free all the other patients and begin to massacre all the Doctors including local psychiatrist Dr. Ann McQuaid and head Doctor, Brendan Ryan. 29 years later, Three Finger and his Two brothers are still living in the Sanatorium, killing off anyone who comes near or around the area. In the Winter of 2003, Kenia, a lesbian couple Sara and Bridget, along with their friends Claire, boyfriend Kyle, Jenna, boyfriend Vincent, Lauren and boyfriend Daniel are going snowmobiling, heading to Porter's cabin in the mountains. En route, they lose their way in the snowstorm and must find shelter in the abandoned Glenville Sanatorium. Three Finger is seen entering the Sanatorium during the Storm, after he and his brothers killed Porter. He is also briefly seen stalking Kenia, Jenna, and Vincent. The Brothers cut off all possible escapes for the students, and they soon discover the mutants are hunting them. After Kyle, Sara, and Daniel decided to head into the basement to seek weapons, Three Finger quickly notices them and charages after them with an axe. They quickly hide in a cage with the weapons and Three Finger sinisterly passes by. Soon after Daniel is captured, and the three brothers begin cutting pieces from his body while eating him, Three Finger finally rips out his liver, killing Daniel. The rest of the friends ambush the Brothers and force them into their original Cell. After the friends decide to spare their lives, Kyle keeps watch but Three Finger once again escapes like he originally did, and they cut Kyles tongue out and Three Finger switches clothes with him, in order to trick the rest of the survivors. After Kenia, Jenna, Sara, and Bridget accidentally kill Kyle, who they believed to be Three Finger. The brothers arrived and quickly chase after them. The girls discover the attic which is the Brothers lair and manage to escape outside but Jenna is killed. The brothers get on the snow mobiles and circle the girls. Three Finger is last seen picking up the decapitated heads of Kenia and Sara throwing them in the back of their pickup, the Brothers finally drive off. 'Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines' Three Finger once again returns in the fifth film, which serves as the Second Prequl to the first three films and a Sequel to the fourth film, Bloody Beginnings. The three Brothers are reunited with there Father Maynard Odets (Old Man) and have now moved out of the Sanatorium into a Cabin much closer to civilization, nearby the city of Fairlake, Greenbrier County, West Virginia The film takes place during Halloween 2003 on Fairlake's Annual Music Mountain Man Festival, Three Finger is seen in the woods coming face to face with a female reporter, he cuts her middle finger off and she takes off being rescued by Maynard, Three Finger and his brothers pass by but she is killed by Maynard. They then take her body back to their cabin and Three Finger begins cutting her up but Maynard interrupts and yells at his sons for leaving evidence behind and then throws a wallet at Three Finger. Later, five friends; Billy, his girlfriend Cruz, Lita, her boyfriend Gus and Julian are on their way to Fairlake, along the way, they almost run over Maynard who attacks them. Billy, Gus and Julian attack Maynard out of self-defense, the brothers witness the events from the trees and Three Finger at one point attempts to kill them with his bow but are interrupted by the police. They are all apprehended by Sheriff Angela and her partner Deputy Biggs. While Sheriff Angela leaves to take them to the police station, Briggs stays behind. The brothers appear and Three Finger shoots both of his legs, while Saw Tooth quickly tortures and kills him. Later that night, the brothers take out the cell tower and knock out all the power in the town, killing a security guard at the power plant in the process. Three Finger also walks throught the town, scoping it out, he blends in with all the people due to the festival. Later, as the town becomes completly empty except the Police Station. Cruz is walking alone and Three Finger chases her down while wearing a mask, he then stabs her in the stomach and rips out her intestines and begins feeding them to her. After capturing and breaking Gus's legs, the brothers make there way back into town and run Gus over. Three Finger also tricks the Sheriff into beliving he was stalking her while she was phoning for help. Three Finger then acts as a decoy to lead Billy and Julian to his brothers, he then barries Billy up to his kneck and chains Julian up on a soccer field and he runs them over with a large snow blower. The brothers then capture Mose and burn him alive in an oil drum causing an explosion. After Lita wonders off with her eyes gone, Carter goes outside to see her husband in a vehicle in a trap, as she opens up the door he is gutted. Three Finger appears behind in his truck and smashes into it, Carter shoots Three Finger in the leg but it doesnt phase him, he continues to beat her until shes knocked out. Finally the brothers rescue there father and they burn the police station down, along with Carter. The four finally head home but on their way they come across Lita, Three Finger quietly tricks her and puts her in the truck with them. 'Wrong Turn 6:Bloodthirsty The Final Chapter' In this direct sequel to Wrong Turn 3:Left for dead, Three-Finger finds his brothers not dead yet, but badly burnt at the house, 'Trivia' * Three Finger has appeared in all Five Films, and is the only Character/Mutant to do so. * He has been portrayed by Five Actors. In the First Film he is played by Julian Richings, the Second by Jeff Scrutton, the Third and Fifth by Borislav Iliev, and the Fourth by Sean Skene (37 yrs Old) and Blane Cypurda (8 yrs Old). * Borislav Iliev is the only actor to ever portray Three Finger twice. Odly eneough he portrays him at his Oldest Age in the Third Film, and in the Fifth he is at his Middle Age. * He was born in 1966, in 1974 when he was captured and placed in the Glensville Sanatorium he was 8 yrs. old, 29 yrs later in 2003 he was 37 yrs. old which is the year the events of Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings, Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines, and Wrong Turn took place. 2 yrs Later during Wrong Turn 2: Dead End, he would be 39. Nearly a decade later, during Wrong Turn 3: Left For Dead, he would be either 49 or 50 yrs old, which was the year of his Death. * He is the most popular Character in the Franchise. * It was confirmed By The Writers and Director of Wrong Turn 2, that Three Finger, Saw Tooth, One Eye, Pa, and Ma were the First Mutants Born. Concieved by their Parents Maynard and Deliliah, and deformed due to the Chemicls Spill form the Old Saw Mill. * The Reason why the First Mutants Born cant feel pain is because of the Chemicals from the Mill and they also have a rare disease of Congenital Analgesia, which would eventually pass down to their Offsprings. The Chemicals and the Congenital Analgesia most likely combined and transformed into another disease for their offsprings. * Three Finger would have a Son born during the events of Wrong Turn 2: Dead End, nicknamed 'Baby Splooge' born from Ma, which is actually Three Finger's Sister. He was also born with Three Toes on each foot. * In the First Two Films, Three Fingers deformed hand was on his Left Hand, the Third Film was his Right, The Fourth and Fifth his right but instead of his two Middle Fingers missing it was his pinky and right ring fingers. * It was confirmed by Director Declan O'Brien that Three Finger was indeed killed at the End of Wrong Turn 3: Left For Dead. . Three finger has not actual got three fingers he has two fingers and one fum if you count a fum as a finger your it states in the medicel dictionary that thay are different. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mountain Men Category:Killers